Sapere aude
by Ada Ross
Summary: Serie de fics sobre Sofia Sartor. Ezio/Sofia. Spoilers de ACR.
1. Grandes esperanzas

¡Hola a todos! Esto es una especie de fic largo, sólo que no lo es. Después de terminar Revelations, se me ocurrió hacer una serie de drabbles/oneshots (según me dé) sobre Sofia Sartor. Me quedé prendada de ella en el juego y me parecía que podría ser interesante, tanto por su relación con Ezio como por ella. Así que me propuse escribir sobre ella. Los fics seguirán los eventos de Revelations en principio e irán relacionados entre sí, así que cuidado porque habrá **SPOILERS DE ACR** a montones. Habrá mucho Ezio/Sofia, advierto, aunque el énfasis estará en ella.

Además, ya que Sofia es un personaje ligado a los libros, se me ocurrió que el título de cada capítulo podría ser el título de un libro de cualquier época. Pueden estar más o menos relacionados o sólo ser una vaga mención; pero bueno, veremos si no me arrepiento de mi decisión XD.

Como último detalle, por si acaso alguien se lo pregunta: no pondré la tilde en Sofia, ya que el nombre se entiende que está en italiano (al igual que no ponía la tilde en Maria Thorpe porque es inglés).

En fin, cierro la boca. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Título: <strong>Grandes esperanzas.**  
>Personaje: <strong>Sofia Sartor.  
><strong>Palabras: <strong>763.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>leves spoilers. Situado tras la primera aparición de Sofia en el barco.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>el título de este capítulo es _Grandes esperanzas_, como la novela de Charles Dickens. Aunque la relación con Pip es más bien contraria: mientras que éste sí auguraba 'grandes esperanzas' para su futuro, Sofia no tanto xD.

* * *

><p>A Sofia le gustaba la sensación de volver a casa cuando cruzaba el umbral de la entrada de su librería. El olor característico de los libros y pergaminos antiguos llenaba la sala, un aroma que Sofia podía recordar desde su infancia con cariño. Cuando entró después de tantas semanas, tras la larga caminata que separaba el puerto de su tienda, la recibió aquel ambiente que tanto echaba de menos cuando debía ausentarse; aunque, al mismo tiempo, Sofia no podía evitar percibir un aire de soledad que impregnaba cada rincón de la librería. Allí estaba una de sus más preciadas compañías, la de los libros; pero sólo eso. La atmósfera fría y espesa se había expandido por la casa en todo el tiempo que ella había permanecido fuera y una brisa suave se colaba desde el patio; la chimenea estaba impoluta, nadie había encendido incienso y el silencio más sepulcral se había acomodado entre aquellas paredes.<p>

Sofia estaba acostumbrada, pues hacía ya unos años que vivía sola en Constantinopla. Sin embargo, a veces echaba de menos a su familia; el calor de la compañía que recibía de sus padres, las conversaciones junto a las llamas del fuego, las risas. Ellos habían preferido pasar el resto de sus días en su Venecia nativa, mientras que Sofia había regresado adonde pertenecía. Esa decisión había desilusionado a sus padres con creces, y Sofia sabía que, a pesar de sus éxitos con la librería, ellos se sentirían decepcionados porque ella había elegido el camino de una mujer soltera vendiendo libros en un lugar tan lejano. Una elección que la anclaba a la soledad eterna según la firme convicción de su padre.

A pesar de las circunstancias, Sofia mantenía el buen humor. Constantinopla era una ciudad que le daba todo lo que más deseaba, que la llevaba de vuelta a los días de una infancia dulce, y que siempre parecía recibirla con una sonrisa. Como aquel extraño que la había ayudado con sus paquetes desde el puerto. Sofia pensó que había algo de porte real en su aspecto, en la forma en la que hablaba y en su educación; pero el muchacho insistió en que tan sólo era un estudiante mientras la había acompañado amablemente a la puerta de la librería.

Entretenida en esos pensamientos, la mujer comenzó a adecentar su hogar: necesitaba encender la chimenea, un poco de incienso para eliminar el olor de humedad, iluminar las salitas y preparar algo de té caliente. Recogió los libros que había conseguido en Rodas y, una vez tuvo la bebida caliente lista, se apresuró a acomodarse delante de su escritorio con la vista clavada en aquellas piezas. Eran impresiones recientes que todavía se conservaban bien, como un ejemplar nuevo de la _Historia Ecclesiastica Gentis Anglorum_ de Beda venido desde las Islas Británicas. A Sofia le gustaba coleccionar libros de cualquier índole, temática o procedencia; y últimamente había desarrollado un interés por las obras anglosajonas, de las que su librería andaba más escasa en comparación con clásicos griegos y romanos o con los autores italianos. Pasó las hojas con cuidado, sin detenerse demasiado en leer nada excepto líneas o párrafos sueltos. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el té ya se había enfriado y la única luz procedía de la chimenea y las lámparas de aceite que tenía esparcidas por la tienda. Calculó que ya debía de ser más de medianoche, así que con cierta resignación cerró el libro y comenzó a apagar todas las luces.

Las horas volaban con rapidez entre los muros de la librería. Había regresado de un viaje largo, pero nada había cambiado. Ni siquiera tuvo clientes desde su regreso a primera hora de la mañana. Se había conformado con escuchar el rumor de la gente en las calles cercanas, el crepitar del fuego y el arrullo del agua del patio trasero. La calma la invadía cuando regresaba a casa, y nada fuera de lo común sucedía. Mañana despertaría y todo continuaría el mismo curso, la misma rutina que Sofia no despreciaba y que amenizaba con las novedades que traían sus clientes o con la emoción de descubrir qué había tras las páginas del último volumen adquirido. No había grandes esperanzas en el futuro próximo, salvo sus modestos deseos en lo que respectaba al negocio de la librería y, acaso, imprenta más adelante. Ya había cumplido su sueño y ésa era la vida que llevaba; sosegada, libre de complicaciones y llena de libros.

Lo que Sofia no sabía es que todo estaba a punto de cambiar con la futura llegada de un misterioso hombre encapuchado a su librería.

**-fin-**


	2. Viaje al centro de la tierra

**Título:** Viaje al centro de la tierra.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Assassin's Creed.  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Sofia Sartor.  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 437.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> spoilers de Revelations.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> situado en la secuencia 3. El título viene por el libro de Jules Verne, que no he tenido el placer de leer; pero bueno, la comparación es bastante simple XD.

* * *

><p>Estaba inquieta. Había decidido que volvería al interior de la librería y que esperaría sentada a que el misterioso hombre, Ezio Auditore, regresara. Pero la verdad era que Sofia había sido incapaz de abandonar el patio, con la boca de aquella puerta secreta abierta de par en par llamándola. A pesar de la oscuridad, parecía tentarla a echar un vistazo; incluso a dar uno o dos pasos en su interior. Después de pasearse alrededor de ella unos minutos, con el corazón en un puño, volvió a lanzar una mirada dentro de la puerta.<p>

Nada. No podía distinguir siquiera una luz lejana que le indicase que ese pasadizo llevaba a algún sitio. El aire helado y húmedo venía desde abajo, y si se esforzaba podía escuchar el silbido del viento contra la piedra envejecida. Quizás conducía a una cisterna subterránea, o eso podía elucubrar por el olor a agua estancada que de vez en cuando traía la brisa. Sofia metió un poco más la cabeza, siempre sujeta por las manos a cada costado de la entrada. Sospechaba que el camino era más bien una bajada precipitada y no quería arriesgarse a no poder subir. Sin embargo, la tentación seguía allí, llamándola a entrar.

¿Sería aquello el comienzo de una aventura? Un extraño había llegado a su casa y, ¡pam!, había abierto una puerta secreta cuya existencia había ignorado en todos esos años. Sofia quería interpretarlo como una señal de que, por una vez, ella podía lanzarse a hacer alguna locura; pero seguía indecisa. ¿No era en el fondo una simple librera que prefería vivir aventuras desde las páginas de un libro, a salvo de cualquier peligro y contratiempo? Se frotó las manos, nerviosa, y decidió volver al interior de la tienda tras echar un último vistazo.

Después de acomodarse en una silla y abrir de nuevo el libro que había estado estudiando momentos antes de la llegada del señor Auditore, optó por despejar la mente y olvidarse del asunto. Si de verdad había algo de interés allí abajo, confiaba en que Ezio regresaría tal y como había dicho y se lo haría saber. Si no era ése el caso, quizás lograría acumular ella misma el valor para entrar y ver si ese conducto llegaba hasta las entrañas de Constantinopla o no era más que parte del alcantarillado. En cualquier caso, no se sentía preparada en ese momento para investigar a qué profundo recodo de la tierra conducía la puerta. Sofia se aferró al libro y, por suerte, la lectura la atrapó de inmediato; como si nada hubiese perturbado la tranquilidad de la tienda en aquella mañana tan apacible.

**-fin-**

* * *

><p>¡Gracias a Lizzy por el review! :)<p> 


	3. Geographia

**Título:** Geographia.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Assassin's Creed.  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Sofia Sartor.  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 451.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> spoilers de Revelations.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> situado después de la primera visita de Ezio. El título viene del libro de Ptolomeo, el cual, si la memoria no me falla, se puede comprar en el mismo juego :)

* * *

><p>Sofia todavía no podía creer lo que sus ojos contemplaban. Extendido sobre el escritorio, el mapa lleno de mensajes encriptados parecía devolverle la mirada con altivez, incitándola a pasarse el resto del día inclinada sobre él con el único propósito de descifrar lo que ocultaba en sus márgenes. Las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente y eran tantas que no conseguía dar forma a todos sus pensamientos. Al final, sí que había descubierto algo de interés allí abajo. Sofia aún recordaba el vuelco que le había dado el corazón al ver la figura del hombre aparecer a través del umbral de la puerta del patio. Había pasado una o dos horas, quizás, y para entonces Sofia ya había dado por hecho que si había algo de valor bajo su librería, el señor Auditore no lo compartiría con ella.<p>

Sofia no podía evitar preguntarse cómo Ezio había dado con la localización de la entrada y del mapa, ni de por qué estaba tan interesado en aquellos discos a la par extraños y curiosos. ¿Quién era realmente? Quizás sólo se trataba de una especie de aventurero, un cazatesoros; pero Sofia no había visto en sus ojos la codicia de quien busca reliquias por su valor económico. Más bien parecía tener un interés personal en esos objetos. Sin embargo, Sofia estaba demasiado maravillada con el mapa como para hacer mayores elucubraciones. En cuanto Ezio salió por la puerta, comenzó a estudiar los márgenes del documento, en concreto los símbolos pertenecientes a los libros que Ezio le había indicado. Siempre había sido una entusiasta de los acertijos; pero los mensajes cifrados que aparecían en ese mapa iban más allá de lo que nunca había estudiado. No sabía por qué motivo Niccolò Polo los había escondido, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que no quería que fuesen encontrados por cualquier persona.

Las horas pasaron y Sofia no lograba abandonar el mapa. No consiguió sacar nada en claro, excepto una ligera idea de cómo funcionaba el código: lo que cada símbolo indicaba era, tal y como había imaginado, la localización de cada libro. Ese pequeño descubrimiento la emocionó aún más; aquello significaba que sí había una mínima posibilidad de que esos ejemplares todavía existiesen y de que estuviesen repartidos por Constantinopla, aunque prefería no hacerse ilusiones demasiado pronto. Tendría que esperar a resolver el primer mensaje y a que Ezio regresase con el libro. Éste se había marchado con un _ya llegaremos a un acuerdo_ que a Sofia le sonado a un sí seguro. O quizás sólo veía lo que quería; pero en cualquier caso, Ezio parecía necesitarla tanto como ella a él si quería ver los libros. Y le parecía un intercambio muy justo.

**-fin-**


End file.
